Great Friends
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Hello people of the interwebs! Well, Hope is new and of course ends up befriending Kasanoda! Will romance bloom from friendship? OF COURSE IT WILL! The fluffiness is here! :D RitsuxOC KasanodaxOC RitsuOC KasanodaOC Kasanoda/OC Ritsu/OC
1. Being Lost Can Be Good!

**_Hi everyone! Here is another OHSHC fic! Remember kids_**

**_I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club, only my OCs! :D_**

**_Name: Hope Williams_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Class: 1D (NO not like One Direction)_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Mid-back blonde hair and hazel eyes, she is usually wearing her white fedora with a black band and black converse. She also wears the guy's uniform. About a foot shorter than Kasanoda._**

**_Status (Rich, poor) Poor, she's here on a fine arts scholarship_**

**_Apart of the host club: No_**

**_Guest of the host club: Nope! _**

I frowned as I got lost in the giant school with no one in sight. Finally, I saw a tall guy walking in the hall.

"Um excuse me mister!" I called, running towards him. He turned and I got a good look at his red hair and brown eyes. "Hello! Um, I'm really sorry but I'm new and I have absolutely no idea where to go. Could be so kind as to show me where class 1-D is?" I asked politely. He seemed a bit flustered but nodded and began to lead me through the halls, "Oops! Silly me, hi I'm Hope Williams," I stuck out my hand. He looked at it before shaking it,

"Ritsu Kasanoda." I smiled as we walked into a class; everyone's eyes were on us,

"H-hello, I'm the new student," I told the teacher, slightly bushing at the attention.

"Very well Miss Williams, Mr. Kasanoda, please take your seats." We both sat down next to each other and the teacher began to teach where she left off.

After class I caught up with Kasanoda,

"Hey! I never got to tell you thanks!" I grinned at the taller man. He blushed,

"N-no problem." I laughed,

"I think we'll be good friends!"

And we did become great friends.


	2. Romance Blooms!

**::4 months later::**

"Ritsu-kun!" I wandered through the hallways, looking for my redheaded friend. I shrugged when I saw music room 3, "Maybe he's in there." Without thinking too much about it, I opened the door. I coughed as rose petals flew at me and froze when I saw Ritsu dressed as a female maid with cat ears. "Um, well…. I'll be in the hallway after you get done with," I cleared my throat, "that." Silently walking back out, I sat on the floor and took out my sketch pad.

"Hello Miss Williams." I heard an eerie voice say.

"Hi Nekozawa-sempai!" I chirped. He chuckled,

"Are you still against joining the black magic club?" he asked. I gave him an apologetic smile,

"Sorry sempai, but I still refuse." He grinned at me,

"Suit yourself." With that he disappeared back into the shadows. I jumped when the door opened, revealing a still cross dressing Ritsu. I tried not to giggle as he helped me up,

"Ritsu, why in the world are you dressed like that?" He blushed madly,

"The twins." I giggled and hugged him before we started to walk to his house. "Hey Hope," he asked outside.

"Mm hmm?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me.

"I have something to tell you." I smiled,

"Sure, you can tell me anything." He started to blush again,

"I-I really l-like you," he stuttered. I grinned widely before hugging him and kissing his cheek,

"That's good, I thought I was the only one," I muttered as he hugged me back. I smiled as he tilted my head up and leaned down to kiss me. When we pulled back he brushed my bangs out of my eyes and smiled. I grinned and interlaced our hands before we again began to head to his house. _I knew we would be great friends, _I thought happily as we walked hand in hand.

**Read and Reveiw loves!**


	3. What Was He Thinking?

**Back to the beginning, Kasanoda's POV**

I was walking to class when suddenly a soft voice caught my attention,

"Um excuse me mister!" I turned to see a blonde girl running towards me. "Hello! Um, I'm really sorry but I'm new and I have absolutely no idea where to go. Could be so kind as to show me where class 1-D is?" she asked sweetly. I was shocked, why wasn't she afraid? Then, remembering that she was there, I nodded and began to lead her to the class. "Oops! Silly me, hi I'm Hope Williams." She stuck out her hand. I looked at it before shaking,

"Ritsu Kasanoda." She smiled before we walked in to class, whispers staring up. She half hid behind me, blushing and introducing herself. The teacher nodded before telling us both to get in our seats.

* * *

I was walking through the halls when Hope caught up to me,

"Hey! I never got to tell you thanks!" she smiled up at me, I know I blushed.

"N-no problem." I cursed myself for stuttering as she laughed,

"I think we'll be great friends!"

* * *

The next four months she did become a good friend of mine, always with me. I ended up starting to feel more than just friendship though, so I asked Fujioka for help.

"Well, if you like her just go for it," she shrugged. I got nervous just thinking about it,

"But what if she doesn't feel the same and our friendship ends up ruined?" I asked. She laughed,

"I've seen how you two act around each other, trust me she feels the same." I tensed when the twins came out,

"Let's make you look good for Hope-Chan!"

After the devils dressed me up in a maid's outfit with kitty ears the door opened, revealing the hazel eyed girl. When she saw me she froze, a blush creeping up her face.

"Um, well…. I'll be in the hallway after you get done with," she cleared her throat, "that." With those words she walked into the hallway. I glared at the twins,

"What the heck? I thought this was supposed to help!" I yelled. They just laughed and pushed me into the hall.

"Ritsu, why in the world are you dressed like that?" she asked innocently. I felt my face heat up,

"The twins." She laughed and hugged me before we began walking back to the Kasanoda syndicate.

* * *

"Hey Hope," I asked outside.

"Mm hmm?" she asked. I stopped and turned to her,

"I have something to tell you." She smiled,

"Sure, you can tell me anything." I felt the blush again,

"I-I really l-like you," I stuttered. She grinned widely before hugging me and kissing my cheek,

"That's good, I thought I was the only one," she muttered as I hugged her back. I took a deep breath before tilting her chin up and kissing her softly. When we pulled back both of us were blushing, I brushed her bangs back as she interlaced our fingers, continuing the walk home.


End file.
